mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The General
Only known by the name of his rank, The General was a former main antagonist. He was the right hand of The Golden King of Atlantis and his goal was to acquire the Golden Armor of the King so he would conquer the world. The General was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of Noa Doc and Hank Doc at the Atlantis Temple after being stripped from the Golden King's Armor. The General's Power Form is Octo. History Presumably born in the Kingdom of Atlantis centuries ago the unknown individual later to be known as The General lived a peaceful life. He worked his entire life, joined the Atlantis Military and eventually worked his way up to the rank of General of the entire Atlantis Army. The General desired to rule the world but the only person who could stop him was the King. The King possessed an extremely powerful divine golden suit or armor that could either rule the world or protect it. As The General wanted this armor to rule the world, he forged a plan in which he would steal the Golden King's Armor. Using his title and status he found out about the Holy Chalice of Atlantis, which would give him immortality. With that he would be able to the King and steal his armor. However the Chalice was bounded to a curse. The Chalice would only work if the user drank it during a full moon, on Atlantis ground. If the drinker would not accomplish these obligations the drinker would die, if he did not wear his own armor on Atlantis ground. The General was not told about the first rule and as such was cursed. As the first part of the curse he would be imprisoned in his own helmet at the final key point at the gateway to Atlantis acting as a guardian, until someone from the outside would lift the helmet from its resting place. 'Released' After many centuries Noa found all the 5 keys and wanted to retrieve the treasure located at the Atlantis Gateway. After placing four keys already, she had to place the final key on the final lock but there was a helmet lying on it. She removed it and placed the key. When doing this, The General was released and appeared before Noa. He retrieved his armor and battled Noa and faced Celestial, Hydriem and RocketWarrior but he managed to defeat her. While giving a monologue about who he was and what he desired he was eventually knocked away by DiamondLord. ---- 'His Demise' In the end, The General was able to steal the legendary Golden Armor of the king. After he stole it from its last resting place, he was stopped by Noa Doc. However she came not alone. With the help of none other than her father Colin Doc in astral form, the Guardian DiamondLord and world greatest warrior Maker. Despite their efforts they had trouble to battle him. DiamondLord, with the help of MultiX, battled Octo while Maker battled another guardian called Cangrejo. Eventually Colin activated Master Control so Noa could battle him at full power but soon after that, he became frozen in impenetrable ice, leaving Noa to battle The General all by herself. Noa used her best Power Form, Celestial the Pharaoh to battle him. She was able to gain the upper hand but The General was able to subdue her. At the verge of her defeat, Hank saved her. With him briefly out of the way, Hank encouraged Noa to battle him. With her new confidence and Hank's Doc-Up they were able to overpower him. Noa transformed into Diamond X to separate him from his armor while Hank distracted him. Noa was able to convince Diamond X to separate The General from his armor but transformed her back into human form because she was extremely tired. But it was not enough, because Hank rushed to Noa to help her, The General was able to pick up his General's Armor and viciously attack Hank. This caused Noa to transform into her official Power From Celestial and blast him with her signature weapons while Hank used Mega Tail to knock The General into the resting grave of the Golden Armor, defeating him. Because when he stole the armor, he became cursed that when thrown into the grave, he would be unable to escape. With him gone Colin vanished back to the spirit world, while Octo vanished too and the Temple collapsed. Maker brought Noa and Hank back to their Island and reset the DocSoul's Master Control. Meanwhile DiamondLord sealed away the Key of Heart, which is the only item that can open a portal back to the Temple where The General currently resides, defeated. 'The Return' As Amset Ra became more and more frustrated by ShadowLife's inability to aid him further, he planned on bringing back "his predecessor". Having heard stories about The General, Amset became certain that bringing him back with the promise of defeating Noa and Hank would be enough to reach his own goal. Red Eye told how The General was defeated and told him how he could bring him back. He sealed ShadowLife within his own Golden Cufflinks using the Seal Diamond and goes to Creator's Boat to retrieve the map himself with Tornado, Meko and Neko. Amset mind controlled Boat into bringing him the "Atlantis Map" but a battle ensued. Eventually Key appeared as he was contacted to visit beforehand and tackled Tornado to free Boat. Facing against powerful foes, they fused together and ultimately defeated the villains using a new move "Golden Force Fist". Now with the map and the chalice which as stolen earlier (and wasn't registered in the Tower's computer hence it wasn't flagged as stolen) Amset visits the Atlantis Temple and frees The General. While pleased The General bickered with Amset as he desired his Golden Armor though Amset pressured him to fight alongside him and take revenge on the heroes. Ultimately agreeing with the Pharaoh, the villainous duo ventured to The Tower. <-- The General, SL en Red Eye vechten tegen Noa, DL en Hank.. Sl probeert de hele tijd om tegen DocGod te vechten maar het lukt niet. Hij transformeerd in Octo en Noa in DocGod. Octo vecht tegen DocGod maar wordt uiteindelijk verslagen. The General wordt weer opgesloten maar SL steelt de sleutel. Hij gebruikt de sleutel om samen met RE zonder AR en maakt een deel met The General om voor eens en altijd een einde te maken aan Noa. --> The General was ultimately defeated by Noa as Pharaoh when Red Eye presumably killed Telicis. Noa arrived at the horrific scene and immediately transformed in Pharaoh. She defeated the Doc-Up boosted villain easily and destroyed his body before defeating The General and almost killing him. Telicis recovered and halted her before she could use his trident to decapitate him. Noa stripped The General from his armor and DiamondLord used a spell to trap him in his own helmet again. Noa went to Atlantis and placed his helmet on the keyhole yet again with the rest of his armor scattered around there. Noa told him that he would remain conscious while the rest of the palace remained time locked before departing. The General taunted her, saying that "it isn't over yet Noa Doc!" and "something is coming for you Noa! Something that will change you forever!" but Noa went through the portal without reacting. The Key of Heart was than hidden with the use of the Chalice and the Atlantis Map yet again. The chalice was subsequently placed in the Doc Realm by DiamondLord while Hank hid the Atlantis map afterwards on an unknown location. Personality The General wants to rule the world using the greatest power ever, the legendary pure golden armor of the Atlantis King. He's highly ambitious and power hungry though patient enough as it took him years to get close enough to the King. Yet he's a cruel, cold-hearted, ruthless, vicious and violent man. He has shown to easily fight against opponents himself without help. He doesn't hold back in combat and uses violent, but successful, tactics to win battles and wars. He also isn't against hurting or even killing his opponents if they stand in his way. Despite that, he was a well respected native of Atlantis. Its soldiers as well as the regular natives showed their respect whenever he entered a room by bowing, mostly. Even the King of Atlantis respected him and regarded him as his second in command as well as a friend. The General was incredible skilled in hiding his true desires and goals. He was able to fool everyone in Atlantis, including its King, into believing he was a good man. He acted as a good, kind and loyal individual who would do anything to protect the people of Atlantis. While in reality, he wanted to rule it. Despite being a villain, The General is somewhat of a team player. He helps his allies in battle or other situations and doesn't leave them behind. Unless they are not powerful enough to aid them or if they are no use to him. However, he also realized that he needed to work with the individuals that were available to succeed in his goals. He quickly sides with allies who share his cause or his ideals. He sided with ShadowLife because he promised him the keys to Atlantis. He also helped Amset Ra who needed his help to stop Noa and Hank once and for all, until they both failed. With the Golden King's Armor, The General showed a "God Complex" and immense arrogance. When faced against Noa Doc, DiamondLord, Colin Doc and Maker he called himself a "God" and having finally gained his "birthright". He overpowered the heroes and depleted their power too only Noa who gained Master Control and still remained equally arrogant. Though when faced against Diamond X (PowerForm) and realizing it's true God-like power, his ego was shattered and resulted in his defeat. After his ultimate defeat in the hands of Hank Doc, The General gained a hatred to him as well after Noa and DiamondLord. He had realized that he's also not someone to underestimate. When he returned by the hands of Amset Ra, he went for Hank instead of Noa because of his earlier defeat. This showed that The General takes revenge to those who defeat him and that he always wants to settle a score. Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: The General is an extremely skilled user of hand-to-hand combat and quickly took the rank of "Atlantis General" because of his superior combat prowess and tactical prowers. Even without the full power of his armor, he's a seasoned armed and unarmed combatant and can easily take out many opponents in direct combat. He can utilize techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes in combat situations very effectively. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, take-downs, and holds. He was more than able to hold his own against Noa Doc in hand-to-hand combat though Noa proved to more flexible. Expert Combatant: The General has proven himself to be a very strong and capable opponent on numerous occasions. He was able to hold is own and fight against DiamondLord, Hank Doc, Noa and her various Power Forms. With the Golden Armor he was able to hold his own against powerful opponents such as like DiamondLord, Colin Doc, and Maker. While wearing the Golden King's Armor, he dominated Noa in their final battle in Atlantis who had access to Master Control but was eventually taken down by the "almighty" Diamond X (PowerForm). Master Trident Proficiency: The General demonstrated a natural aptitude in handling his trident extremely proficiently. He's able to wield any kind of trident with great speed, power, and skill. He excel in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, over a distance and over opponents wielding smaller melee weapons. Semi-Immortality: After being cursed by his armor, The General became semi-immortal. He has stopped aging completely, has maintained his physique ever since and does not get ill. Even without his armor, as long as he's on Atlantean ground, he maintains the aforementioned effects. However he isn't truly immortal and is still susceptible to death. Increased Endurance: The General can continue living without foods, energy or other items required for an average member of the human species to survive for an extended or infinite amount of time. Master Tactician/Strategist: The General is a master tactician and a very skilled strategist, what would be expected from someone who has been a general for a long time, hence the name. He is able to make strategic tactics and plan very well ahead. As the leading general from Atlantis, he possesses extensive knowledge in his nation's military tactics and can execute them, as well as new ones, brilliantly. Expert Leadership: In addition to that The General also possess remarkable skills as a leader. He can command an army of dozens as well as a small group of people. He was very respected by the people of Atlantis and thus also it's soldiers. They listened and obeyed his commands and orders without hesitation and never went against him. High Charisma: The General also has a powerful charisma and charm, enabling him to effortlessly gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause, even his enemies. In addition to that he can manipulate the trust and loyalties of others and either make them trust him. He can even cause distrust among his aliases. Aquatic Adaptation: As a native of Atlantis, The General is able to adapt and survive underwater environments. He is able to breathe water, swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures superior than the best human Olympic swimmers. Aquatic Empathy: As a native of Atlantis, The General can sense and understand the emotions of aquatic animals and vice versa. Equipment The General's main powers come from his own personal enchanted armor, these powers include: 'General's Armor' *'General's Collar': The Collar grants The General the following powers: **'Superhuman Strength': The Collar grants The General superhuman strength, making him strong enough to face multiple opponents at once. He is physically strong enough to hold back Pharaoh and DiamondLord in direct combat. **'Superhuman Durability': The Collar also grants The General superhuman durability, allowing him to withstand the physical attacks from the likes of DiamondLord, Pharaoh as well as Telicis (PowerForm). He has also withstood special attacks and elemental attacks such as Focus Blast, Flash Cannon, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump and Thunder from various powerful opponents. *'General's Trident': The Trident grants The General the following powers: **'Magic': The Trident grants The General the power to use magic. He can use various magical spells and attacks to subdue his opponents. **'Several Type Attacks': The Trident grants The General the power of use several type attacks such as Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam and Low Sweep. **'Lightning Bolt Projection': The Trident grants The General the power to project powerful bolts and blasts of lightning to damage his opponents. He can also control the size and power of his lightning. His bolts are strong enough to damage even the most durable or opponents and halt them temporarily as well as knock out less durable and smaller opponents. **'Water Manipulation': The Trident grants The General the power to manipulate water by absorbing water molecules inside the Trident. He can manipulate water using the Trident and create powerful tidal waves as well as powerful blasts of forceful water. **'Earthquake Creation': The Trident grants The General the power to create powerful earthquakes when struck to the ground, within a certain radius. *'General's Helmet': The Helmet grants The General the following powers: **'Enhanced Learning': The Helmet grants The General the power to learn anything at an incredible fast rate. It allowed him to understand modern concepts like electronica and other forms of technology. **'Increased Intelligence': The Helmet increases the intelligence of The General allowing him a more powerful memory, better calculation skills and greater reasoning skills. The Helmet increases his cognitive functions which allows him to think even more clearer and see/understand things others can't. **'Flight/Levitation': The Helmet grants The General the power of flight as well as levitation. He can levitate in the air continuously and can fly at normal speeds in the air. *'Holy Chalice': The Holy Chalice grants The General the following powers: **'Accelerated Healing': Upon initially drinking from the Chalice, The General gained the power to rapidly regenerate his wounds and any form of physical damage. Whenever he gets greatly hurt, he can drink from the Chalice once again to instantly remove any of his wounds or physical damage. **'Conditional Immortality': When drank during a full moon, The General gains immortality but only if he wears the complete armor set at anytime from the moment he drank. The effect goes away when he's stripped from the armor he wears by any means/force. Signature Moves The General's signature moves are: *'Lightning Strike': The General's trident pins become surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity while the trident is being raised in the air. He then swings his trident, pointing it to his target and fires a great amount of yellow lightning to the opponent. *'Golden Overload': The General's trident glows golden and begins to vibrate which releases multiple transparent golden rings from the trident at the opponent. This attacks greatly hurts the target's ears and stuns them. Weaknesses/Resistances Atlantic Armor Dependency: Because the General drank from the Chalice, he is greatly weakened when he doesn't have any armor. However if he's on Atlantis ground, like the temple and the gateway, he will not die. He's weaker without all the armor pieces and as such doesn't have the full access to his powers. Without his armor, he's an ordinary and mortal Atlantean. Dependent Immortality: When The General drinks from the Chalice during a full moon, he gains immortality. This only works when he wears any complete set of armor. When he's stripped from his armor, he loses his immortality. Helmet Entrapment: The General can be trapped within his Helmet as part of a curse. Both his ultimate demises, the first and third, came from this entrapment. This also shows that a powerful magical spell can trap him if the right condition is met. Trivia *The General is the only villain whose real name is unknown. He is called by his rank, General. *Both of The General's signature moves can only be used via the Trident. Without it, he can't utilize them. *It currently remains unknown how The General would know that something was coming for Noa. It is possible that he was just bluffing as that something, possible Nazim, arrived 4 months later. As he's the murderer of her father, meeting him is definitely something that will change Noa forever. However, it may also be just mere coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:PowerForm Users Category:Undead Characters